


His Mother's Eyes

by otherman



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd are Siblings, Sandra Woosan is Jason Todd's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherman/pseuds/otherman
Summary: It looked like an easy mark, a high price rental with little to no security features. Little did he know it belonged to the World's Greatest Assassin.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Sandra Woosan, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	His Mother's Eyes

It had barely been a few months since his Catherine's passing, a few months of living in rundown buildings, a few months of dodging the predators of Crime Alley. He had stolen any thing that was not nailed down, then selling it for whatever pocket money he could get. He bought food from the smaller groceries in the neighborhood, always a canned goods, rice or beans. Catherine had taught him the basics of cooking and this month had proved her teachings wise.

Most of the things he stole only earned him enough food to last a few nights. Today however he had hit a jackpot, some rich tourist had left their rental unattended. Those tires would earn him enough food to last a whole month. With practiced movements Jason pick the lock, took out the warning system, popped the truck and removed the cars own jack, then used it to prop up said car then remove the tires. The first two came off easy, and getting each to his lair for the day was also quick work. Tire number three like wise came off no problem, but it was the last tire got him caught.

Unlike to first three, the forth tire's bolts were so tight Jason could barely remove them and on the forth bolt he heard a throat cleared. Without even thinking Jason threw tire iron at the voice and ran.

He hears a laugh before he is slammed against the car. Before he can fight back darkness over takes him.

* * *

When awakes he is in the softest bed he has ever slept in.

"ah your awake."

A tall Asian woman is standing above him.

"Who are you."

The woman smile down at him

"I am your mother Jason, your real mother."

Jason had figured the Todds were not his real parents. His own blue eyes and subtle as Asian features sharply contrasted the brown eyed pure Caucasian Todds. While he could careless about Willis, Catherine had been a kind loving woman despite the drug addiction that had cost her her life. Catherine would always have a place in his heart but she was not his mother.

"I know you have a lot of questions and in time I will answer them, but for now rest, your training is long over due."

* * *

His mother's training was the hardest thing Jason had ever done. From dawn to dust his mother had him run, stretch, or spar. After the first few months of "basic" training she sent him to tutors for explosives, strategy, tactics, poisons, weapons, vehicles, stealth, antitoxins, and surveillance. Most of his tutors turned out to be some sort of monster, to which Jason then used his ever growing skills to put down.

Now all most 2 years later he was deemed ready for "advance" training. 

His days ended with him to sore to move, Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot had been one of the teacher he had selected. 


End file.
